Politics of Chawosauria
In the Politics of Chawosauria, Chawosauria is a Unitary State that is ruled by a Tetracemeral Legislature colluded by an Absolute Monarch (Emperor, Empress, Dictator, Supreme Leader, etc). Chawosauria is a Multipartisan State, allowing multiple Political Parties to have representation in government. In the Chawosaurian General Legislature, there is the Chawosaurian Parliament, the Chawosaurian Congress, the Chawosaurian Comrade Council, and the Chawosaurian European Parliament. Unlike the United Kingdom, the Monarch of Chawosauria is elected by voters rather than how the UK appoints their monarchs. The current monarch of Chawosauria is Ekewaka Mikala Kalawai'a. The Monarch has absolute power to govern as he or she please only if the Monarch's own political party or another party who holds similar beliefs of that monarch controls the government. DKA's Party is in the minority, but they're a coalition that supports the monarchy, giving DKA free absolute control over government and state. The Monarch has direct unlimited control over the Armed Forces of Chawosauria, so when an order is given only by the monarch and not the generals, that order must be executed. When Generals need to attack, the general must be given direct approval from the monarch. During wartime, the Monarch can declare Marital Law, dissolving his or her limited power to becoming a Supreme Leader. Chawopolis Palace The Chawopolis Palace is the National Capitol Building where laws and referendums are passed. It is the meeting place of Chawosaurian Elected Officials. There are multiple chambers of the palace including: # Monarch's Assembly ## Throne Office ## Cabinet ## Armed Forces ## Law Enforcement # Chawosaurian Congress ## House of Representatives ## Senate # Chawosaurian Parliament ## House of Commons ## House of Lords ## Chawosaurian European Parliament # Chawosaurian Judicial Assembly ## Supreme Court ## Circuit Courts ## Lower Courts Legislation Passage Process in Chawosauria Chawosauria passes their legislation in a direct democratic direction. When a legislation is being proposed, it must be first presented to the Judicial Assembly, each judge must vote, if the majority supports the legislation, it will be presented to Parliament, if the majority of Parliament agrees, it shall be presented to Congress to vote on, if the majority of Congress votes on the legislation, it shall be presented to the public where voters can approve or disapprove the legislation, sometimes it is presented after the Monarch signs it into law, but often, it is presented to the people before the Monarch signs it to law, if the electorate approves the legislation, it is set for law, if the electorate disapproves the legislation, it cannot be law. Once the legislation is presented to the Monarch before the people can vote on the bill, the Monarch can either sign it into law, but the Monarch vetoes the legislation, the legislation immediately dies, a Monarch's veto cannot be overridden. Political Alignment of Chawosaurian Voters The Millennial Firewall is a Capitalist Party stronghold, while the Soviet Firewall is a Communist Party stronghold and the 14 of the 15 former Soviet Union states are battleground states for both the Communist and Capitalist Coalitions and had been that way since the Demise of the USSR in 1991. Since the 2009 Legislative Elections, the Western Nations have been a true hotspot for Anti-Communist Politicians and Candidates for public office. Category:Politics of Chawosauria